1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat tubular lamp; in particular, to a low profile flat tubular lamp having backward compatible coupling heads adaptable onto existing lamp seats.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, because a traditional fluorescent lamp (such as conventional T8 or T9 type fluorescent lamps) lights up inductively, therefore there are common short-comings of energy wastage, low luminous efficiency, and environmental pollution, which does not fit with modern trend of energy conservation.
As show by FIG. 1, a prior art structure of fluorescent lamp, which includes lamp socket 1a and fluorescent tube 2a, the lamp socket 1a is installed on an indoor ceiling or hang freely below a ceiling; the fluorescent tube is of T8 or T9 specification, and using T8 as a 40 W fluorescent tube for example, the length is 1198 mm, the tube diameter is 26 mm, and its 2 ends are coupled with the lamp socket 1a, so that when fluorescent tube 2a light up a reflective board (not shown) may reflect the light to increase luminous effect.
The aforementioned T8 or T9 fluorescent tube 1a is currently the type of light tube used in a majority of family and offices, and is the traditional fluorescent light; however this type of fluorescent light uses a great amount of electricity and has a low luminous efficiency, which does not fit with modern requirement of environmental conservatism.